


Год и один день

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: Жизнь — как сказка. А потому, как и подобает каждой сказке, все, что в ней происходит, является не совсем тем, чем кажется.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Year and a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519943) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



Мать Пита знала очень много сказок, которые она ему и рассказывала. Любил он их все до единой, но была одна — самая любимая. В ней рассказывалось о том, как его отец — великий Охотник — спас маму от огромного кровожадного волка.  
  
— Я расскажу тебе, — шептала она глубокой ночью, сидя на краешке кровати, — как уличить волка:  
  


_«Сверкают яркие глаза,_  
Клыки острее топора,  
И ввек не скрыть им их хвоста».

  
  
— Правда? — так же шептал взволнованный Пит. — Они не могут хвосты свои прятать?  
  
— Да. Но порой они подобны нам с тобой, — тут лицо ее мрачнело на мгновение, прежде чем она одергивала себя и продолжала: — и их совсем не отличишь от обычного человека! А потому будь осторожен, Пит, очень-очень осторожен. Волк — есть волк, и не важно, насколько сладки его речи.  
  
Пит всегда кивал, соглашаясь, ведь он был хорошим послушным мальчиком. Но на задворках сознания крутилась мысль, что все это очень интересно и любопытно.  
  
Когда он подрос — он стал искусным сказителем, не хуже своей матери. И был он настолько хорош, что люд — не важно, с далеких ли городов или близких деревень — собирался лишь за тем, чтобы послушать его истории. Он начал путешествовать, рассказывая все больше, и благодаря этому богатство его только росло. Его любимой историей все так же оставалась та самая, о его матери — Красной Шапочке — и о ее спасении от злого волка.  
  
Однажды он возвращался из очередного путешествия (сам король попросил его к себе в замок, после чего остался весьма довольным) и решил сократить путь в деревню, свернув на лесную тропинку, нежели чем идти по широкой дороге, огибающей лес. В лесу он никогда еще не бывал — ни разу в жизни — ведь мама всегда рассказывала о нем столько страшных вещей, но это место оказалось довольно приятным. Среди деревьев змеилась тропа, на удивление чистая и утоптанная, она вилась глубоко в чащу. И вокруг было так тихо и умиротворенно; тут и там золотые лучи солнца, пробиваясь сквозь густые кроны деревьев, ниспадали наземь сверкающей занавесью.  
  
Пит был очарован.  
  
А по прошествии нескольких часов оказалось, что он заблудился.  
  
Ночь неотвратимо сменяла день, показывая таящиеся угрозы диких красот леса. Он хотел повернуть назад и попытаться снова найти главную дорогу, как вдруг заметил маленький домишко — едва ли больше хижины — примостившийся на окраине поляны.  
  
Небольшие оконца теплились желтым светом, а изнутри слышалось приятное пение. Пита затопило облегчение, и он потопал к двери, забарабанив по изношенному дереву. Мелодия не прекратилась, будто певший ее не услышал стука (либо предпочел проигнорировать его), поэтому Пит принялся колотить в дверь уже обоими кулаками так сильно, что аж рама недовольно застонала.  
  
Он собрался ухватиться за дверную ручку и потянуть и ее, когда дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался юноша в грубо сшитой одежде и с не совсем добрым взглядом. Не проронив ни слова, он осмотрел богатые одежды Пита: красный капюшон, накинутый на голову и покрывший черные волосы, манжеты рукавов, вышитые золотой тесьмой.  
  
— Здравствуй! — бодро поприветствовал Пит, и юноша прищурился. — Меня зовут Пит Вентц, но все зовут меня Красный Пит. Хотя я и не рыжий* совсем. Как ты, — добавил он, широко улыбнувшись. Не многие смогли бы сдержать ответной улыбки, но этот рыжеволосый юноша лишь нахмурился.  
  
— Чего тебе? — даже в рыке, с которым он обратился к Питу, голос казался приятным.  
  
— Я заблудился. А уже темно и поздно, поэтому я подумал, что смог бы найти здесь ночлег...  
  
— Нет.  
  
— У меня есть золото, ты...  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты жадина, — пожаловался Пит, и юноша аж рот раскрыл. — И вообще не гостеприимный.  
  
— Что? — юноша справился с нахлынувшим на него возмущением и снова нахмурился. — Мне известно, кто ты, Красный Пит. Как и то, что ты мне здесь совсем не нужен, — и с этими словами он захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Пита.  
  
Пит был настолько поражен, что простоял на шатких ступенях крылечка добрых полминуты, прежде чем снова постучать. Ворчун принялся напевать мелодию — в этот раз намного громче.  
  
— Хорошо! Тогда я вернусь в лес и окончательно заблужусь в его чаще. И когда меня поймает волк и съест, то ты будешь горько об этом жалеть!  
  
Он уже топал прочь, когда дверь снова резко отворилась, и юноша бросил вслед:  
  
— Как тебя съест волк, если все они вымерли?!  
  
— А вот так! — прокричал Пит через плечо. — Чтобы ты знал, я очень вкусный!  
  
— Может на тебе и дорогая одежда, Красный Пит, — громко прорычал юноша Питу, который был уже на другой стороне поляны, — но запах кислятины тебе не скрыть, я даже отсюда его чую.  
  
Ахнув, Пит развернулся.  
  
— Да ну нет, да ты не мог только что это сказать.  
  
Юноша смотрел на него с вызовом, уголки его губ подрагивали, будто он был близок к тому, чтобы разразиться смехом.  
  
— Мог и сказал. И скажу это еще раз: ты воняешь.  
  
— Все потому, что я уже давно не был дома, — кипел от злости Пит, — а сейчас и вовсе заблудился в лесу, а кое-кто ужасный совсем не желает помочь!  
  
— Интересно, что за ужасный человек? — размышлял юноша; лицо его покинуло то былое суровое выражение. Он потряс головой и поманил Пита к себе. — Ладно. Если хочешь обратно в деревню, то ты выбрал неправильную дорогу. Подожди-ка меня, я покажу тебе путь.  
  
Пока Пит колебался, юноша уже зашел в свой крошечный дом, и к тому времени, когда Пит, наконец, решил вернуться к крыльцу, тот вышел, на ходу накидывая на свою фигурку плащ из шкуры огромного волка, и запер дверь массивным железным ключом.  
  
— Миленький плащик, — соврал Пит, разглядывая волчью голову — она казалась и вовсе жуткой, когда юноша покрыл ею свои светлые волосы на манер капюшона; длинные клыки почти касались бровей. Выглядело все так, будто это волк, а не человек, шел на задних лапах. Пит против своей воли поежился, заметив блеск янтарных глаз в полумраке.  
  
— Он принадлежал отцу, — сухо ответил юноша. — Все, что от него осталось.  
  
— Оу. Мне очень жаль. — Пит удивился, сказал ли он что-то не то, когда юноша сузил глаза и, поджав плечи, важной поступью ринулся вперед. — Погоди! Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Патрик, — не оборачиваясь, произнес юноша, он быстрым шагом направлялся в абсолютно противоположную сторону от той, что чуть раньше выбрал Пит. Питу пришлось поспешить, чтобы нагнать и не отставать от него.  
  
В лесу было темно хоть глаз выколи, и Пит понятия не имел, как Патрику удавалось что-то видеть и различать. Он пару раз успел споткнуться, и Патрик сжал его руку крепкой хваткой, то и дело бормоча что-то вроде «здесь влево» или «а тут повеселее, здесь небольшой овраг», только поэтому Пит не свалился лицом вниз как идиот.  
  
И лишь когда луна показалась высоко в небе, Пит начал подозревать, что ведет его сквозь лес не человек вовсе, а волк.  
  
Со скуки он принялся разглядывать богатую волчью шкуру — она блестела так, будто на уход за ней Патрик тратил немало времени, и выглядела мягкой и теплой. Он попытался было рассмотреть хвост и почувствовал, как сердце сильнее заколотилось в груди. На плаще не было хвоста… но он был под ним.  
  
И без того учащенное дыхание совсем сбилось, свистом вырываясь из ноздрей; паника росла. Он, в своей красной накидке, шел по лесу рука об руку с волком. Едва ли случалось, чтобы жизнь прежде заводила его на такую клишированную тропу.  
  
— Что-то не так? — осторожным вкрадчивым тоном поинтересовался Патрик, не сбавляя шагу. Эта прогулка по лесу ничуть не сказалась на нем, дыхание его было ровным, не сдавленным и ничуть не учащенным. Вот только по мнению Пита в голосе того проступали явные нотки какого-то недоброго глумления. — Ты в порядке, Красный Пит?  
  
— В полном! — воскликнул Пит с притворным оживлением. — Мне вот просто любопытно, что… что ты попросишь в награду за то, что помог мне выбраться отсюда.  
  
— Ох, в награду. — От пальцев Патрика исходило заметное тепло, они уверенно сжимали потную ладонь Пита. — Хороший вопрос. А что ты можешь мне предложить?  
  
— Золото?  
  
— Мне оно ни к чему, — презрительно отчеканил Патрик в ответ.  
  
— Эм… Плащ, что на мне, довольно неплохой…  
  
— Он красный, — почти что с ненавистью выплюнул Патрик. — Не переношу красный. — Его хватка усилилась, ногти больно впились в тыльную сторону ладони Пита.  
  
— Ай.  
  
— Прости, — в том, как он произнес это, едва ли можно было уловить и толику сожаления.  
  
— Я подарю тебе свою дружбу на год и один день, — не подумав, выпалил Пит, из-за чего настала очередь не ожидавшего такого Патрика споткнуться. Он встал как вкопанный и повернулся к Питу (тот, в свою очередь, отметил, что для волка Патрик довольно низковат). Пит сам не отличался высоким ростом и не имел существенного преимущества перед Патриком.  
  
— Что… что ты сделаешь?  
  
— Подарю дружбу, — неловко повторил Пит. — На год и один день.  
  
Патрик долго буравил его взглядом, а потом покачал головой.  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, конечно, — сухо проговорил он, отчего Пит вдруг ощутил волну разочарования. — Но считай мою помощь безвозмездной, Красный Пит.  
  
— Можно просто Пит, — пробормотал тот угрюмо, но Патрик не выказал на это никакого внимания. Через мгновенье деревья поредели, после чего Пит, удивленный, уже оказался у окраины своей деревни, в паре шагов от высокой каменной стены, опоясывавшей ее. При виде стены, которую воздвигли еще до его рождения, он почувствовал облегчение, точно гора с плеч. И если задуматься, то, вероятно, ограждение было построено именно после… возвращения Охотника Вентца вместе со спасенной им Красной Шапочкой.  
  
— Ну. Вот мы и пришли. — Отнял руку Патрик и, развернувшись на каблуках, удалился, не проронив больше ни слова. Пит прикусил губу и прикипел взглядом к хвосту, что беспокойно пружинил из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Я к тебе завтра загляну, — бросил он вслед Патрику — тот шел, не замедлив темпа, будто не услышал кинутую ему фразу, пока не скрылся за мрачным лесным пологом.  
  
Но ни на следующий, ни еще через несколько дней Пит никуда не пошел. Семья и друзья были так счастливы его наконец увидеть, а мать и вовсе побледнела, когда услышала рассказ о прогулке в лесу.  
  
— Но это было забавно, — спешно заверил он. — И сейчас я ведь здесь, с вами, верно?  
  
— И ты не повстречал волков? Что, совсем ни одного? — строго спросил отец позже вечером, сидя у камина и натачивая свою секиру. Пит вдруг вспомнил то, как Патрик уставился на него после обещания стать ему другом на год и один день. Для волка его глаза имели довольно странный цвет.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Пит. — Волков я не видел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red* - красный, рыжий


End file.
